Drive
by xoxAmyxox
Summary: A little idea I thought of after watching 'Requiem' Gibbs centric please review!


**Drive**

**A/N I've never done a Gibbs fic before but I was so moved by 'Requiem' I just knew I had to attempt to pen one. I thought Mark Harmon's performance was stunning...truly heartbreaking. Just for a little more creativeness, I recommend you listen to 10,000 Miles by Mary Chapman Carpenter whilst reading this. It's a really beautiful song from Fly Away Home if you've ever seen it; it's bound to be on YouTube somewhere. You don't have to but it's also a media that inspired to write this fic. Please review; it makes me a very happy person.**

He emerged from the depths of his cellar, abandoning the unfinished boat for the time being. He needed to clear his head but his house was suffocating him with memories he was trying his best to forget. For 16 years, 3 failed marriages and the death of the only other women he loved Jenny, he felt his heart couldn't break anymore. He thought the pain would ease over time but it never did, in fact as the time went on, it got worse. Maddie had promised to keep in touch with him and she stayed true to her word. He thanked god for the small mercy that he had just a little piece of Kelly left.

He left his large, lonely and empty house and got into his car; he turned on the ignition and pulled away with no destination in mind. He drove for what seemed like hours, the dark of the night setting in the sky above him. The dull roar of the car engine soothed him slightly as his continued on his journey to nowhere. His cell phone vibrated but he ignored it-this time was for him.

It seemed the more he tried to forget about his family the more they haunted him. As he focused on the road ahead of him, Kelly's innocent laugh flooded his mind, her soft sobs as she begged him not to leave breaking down all his defence barriers. A single tear slid down his face as the rain began to pelt down on the windscreen. He sped away from DC wanting to get as far away from it as possible; he just needed to be alone where no one would get in his way. He knew his team worried about him, and it comforted him a little. In a weird sort of way he regarded his team as his family, he cared about their welfare as if they were anyway. He watched them develop as persons right from when they first came into his team right up until where they were now. He'd seen Tony grow up from a juvenile adult into a man, proving that he could love when he demonstrated his feelings for Ziva. Ziva had changed so much in the last few years-in a good way of course. She had learned to show emotion, and she'd learned to love and laugh and cry; something Mossad had never allowed her to do. McGee, well, McGee was McGee really, nothing more could be said about him. Abby was like a daughter to him and could only imagine the influence that she would have had on Kelly if she had not...

He tried not to think about it, this was what happened! Whenever he tried to move on with his life, the memories crept back into his mind.

When Jenny came into his life he really thought that things were beginning to get better, and they did, for a short a time. But then as fate would have it, he lost her too. It was at times like these he thought the whole world was against him-but then his young agents would make him feel better by cheering him up some way. If he didn't have them or his job he would truly have nothing.

The rain started to get heavier and thunder began to split the sky, Lightning illuminating the night. By now, he was long past Quantico and he didn't feel like stopping. At this time of the night, there was hardly anyone out on the roads so it was just him and the road ahead of him. Sometimes he thought how easy it would be to just drive and crash and it would be all over before he knew it. Then he would be reunited forever with all the people he loved. But then his family from NCIS dragged him back and held him back from that thought and that's what stopped him. It was gone 2:30 when he briefly looked at the clock on the dash board and decided that perhaps it would be a good idea to turn back considering he had a 0500 start. He pulled over at the next safest place and swung round back to DC.

No matter how much the memories haunted him they were always good memories and they proved to him that Kelly and Shannon would never be forgotten and would always be in his heart.

END

**I know it was really short but I thought I keep it a short and sweet kind of thing. Please let me know what you thought. I think it's quite a sensitive thing to write about well if you get what I mean.**

**Take care**

**Amy xx**


End file.
